Mi chico de circo
by Luky01
Summary: Musa odiaba el circo, Riven no sabía que era la ciudad. Tarde o temprano, ambos tendían que conocer el mundo del otro... o el uno al otro. Feliz San Valentín. One-shot.


_¿No te has preguntado alguna vez cómo el destino averigua lo que nos falta y lo que no, aunque ni siquiera tú seas consciente? ¿Cómo es que averigua todo?_

* * *

-¿Vamos hoy o el año que viene?- Oigo al imbécil de mi hermano gritar.

-No sé... cuando me apetezca...

-Ja...venga, baja de una vez

Por primera vez en un mes, Helia decide hacer una actividad de hermanos juntos. Y como sabe y entiende que odio los animales, ha encontrado un maravilloso sitio: el circo. Menos mal que el zoo estaba cerrado.

Tras salir de mi apartamento y bajar las escaleras, andamos un poco hasta la tienda de golosinas. Él sabe que adoro el azúcar. Me quedé embobada observándolo todo:paletas, golosinas, gominolas, chicles...

-Vamos.-Me sorprendió verle con tantas golosinas, hace cinco minutos hubiera jurado que le gustaba el picante...

La carpa era monumental. Con bonitos colores y extraña pero agradables melodías. Se oían animales y el olor era casi insoportable. Parecía como si media humanidad hubiese decidido concentrarse aquí justo hoy...por más que intentaba buscarle un lado positivo no podía. Me sentía empequeñecer con cada segundo, aparte de los golpes de la gente. Siento que Helia me toma la mano y me lleva con él. Por lo visto su amigo que es el director le ha invitado y conseguido asientos vip. Mi hermano me guía por todos sitios hasta que encontramos nuestras butacas. Cuando él se sienta, pego un brinco y termino encima suya.

-¡Ay! ¿Y eso a qué viene?

-Por llevarme a este sitio.- Giro la cabeza cuando me termino de acoplar en mi asiento. Le oigo soltar una carcajada entre dientes.

-De nada.

De repente todo se vuelve oscuro y el presentador sale anunciando todo. La verdad, me entretuve mucho: había leones, elefantes, malabaristas, equilibristas (y equilibristas malabaristas), payasos... y aunque mi hermano me lo intentara ocultar, sabía todo el horror que se ocultaba tras cada espectáculo. Sabía que la mayoría de ellos no sabrían ni leer ni escribir. Sabía que a muchos le pegaban y torturaban eso me hizo cambiar totalmente mi forma de ver las cosas; aunque de una manera u otra, disfruté. Cuando acabaron todo el mundo aplaudió y se fueron yendo.

-¡Helia!-Ambos giramos la cabeza para a ve a su amigo dueño del circo. Él no duda en saludarle.

La verdad es que por mis "prejuicios", veía a ese hombre como un maltratador. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, tez blanca y cabellera canosa. Era esbelto, ojos que harían ponerte de rodillas con una mirada asesina.

-Tú explora los alrededores, si ves que tardo mucho, coge el autobús. Si tienes un problema me llamas.-Oigo que mi hermano me susurra.

Bueno, si no hay otra opción...

* * *

Todo era un desastre. Los leones me miraban como si me suplicasen que les dejase salir, a pesar de su característica agresividad. Cebras, elefantes... cada ve me asusta más lo que pueda llegar a encontr-

-¡Ay!- Grito como caigo al suelo.-Pero eres imbécil o qué, ¿Qué cojones haces ahí tirado?

-Yo, p-perdón.-Dice mientras se levanta y me mira.

Y el mundo se para. Era musculoso, tanto como deseable. Tenía unos ojos violáceos que podrían confundirse con piedras de amatistas. Su mirada reflejaba temor, pero aún así penetraba. Tenía el cabello del mismo color, extrañamente peinado, parecía que usaba mucha gomina. Iba sin camisa, con los pantalones que usaban los acróbatas del circo. Estaba descalzo.

-H-hola.-Tartamudeé sin sentido.-Soy Musa.

-Riven.-Dijo mientras nos dábamos las manos. Fijó su mirada en mi colgante, fue a acercarse pero se puso la mano en la espalda en señal de dolor; soltó gemidos así que decidí ayudarle.

Me sobresalté al ver que la tenía magullada, como si le hubieran estado pegando latigazos, cosa que me confirmó. Entonces temí al ver en las noticias su nombre, informando de que había muerto. Él estaba de rodillas, intentando acompasar su respiración. No podía dejarle así.

-Espera aquí ahora vuelvo.-Le dije.

-Si de verdad vas a volver, por favor, no te tardes.

Fui a buscar a mi hermano que seguía hablando como cotorra con su amigo. Le aparté un momento.

-Helia, ¿me dejas tu coche? Por favor solo hoy, mañana te lo devuelvo.

-Ok, pesada.-Y siguió platicando.

Me lo encontré en el mismo sitio.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?

-Vas a venirte conmigo en el coche.

-¿Qué? ¿Sabes que me harían si me pillan?

-No tienes nada que perder.

* * *

Descubrí mucho de él en el primer mes. Le enseñé a hacer todo lo que debía, como leer y escribir. Helia al principio no estuvo de acuerdo en eso de tener este inquilino en mi casa, creo que lo que más le molestó es el hecho de que su amigo le hiciera lo que le hacía a las personas y animales. Denunciamos al circo al descubrir varios moretones y heridas en el cuerpo de Riven. Él se convirtió en el mejor amigo de mi hermano, que le ayudó a comprar ropa, comida, cosas de aseo...

En cuanto a él y yo... la verdad, lo pasábamos muy bien. La verdad, he de admitir que me gustaba. El convivir con el me estaba volviendo loca. Sin embargo, últimamente estaba muy extraño: comía menos, no quería jugar y me evitaba. Estaba harta de ver sus ojos tristes. Decidí preguntarle.

-Ya deberías saberlo.-Me dijo entre dientes mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Pues no lo sé.

Oí como golpeaba su puño con el alféizar.-¿En serio? ¿De verdad no sabes nada? Porque creo que cuando me "adoptaste" debiste tenerlo en cuenta. -Respiró, empezó a tanquilizarse. -Musa, yo no tengo futuro. Me abandonaron mis padres en este circo, y ahí me han convencido de que no sirvo para nada. Y ahora, llegas tú y me cambias la vida. Pero también cambias la tuya. Te voy a joder el futuro a ti también.-Sus ojos se empezaron a volver acuosos.

-No puedes joder algo que no quieres joder. Riven, ¿te acuerdas de esas peticiones de trabajo que mandé? Te aceptaron en el bar. Ganarás dinero y te irás a la universidad y... conocerás a alguien especial...

-No más que tú.-Me interrumpió.

-¿Qué?

-Mira, nunca me han enseñado si hacer esto es de buena educación, pero me gustas Musa, me he enamorado de ti.-Vi como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. Al ver que no respondía, prosiguió.- No estás...- Sellé sus labios con un beso, corto pero tierno.

-Tú también.

-¿Entonces puedo tachar el encontrar una chica especial de mi lista?

-Si yo puedo tachar el enseñarte a amar, mi chico de circo.-Dije mientras lo volvía a besar.

* * *

_Al fin y al cabo, el destino es sabio._

* * *

**Bueno, este es el especial San Valentín. **

**Y a los que le interesé, voy a borrar "Demasiado tiempo de espera". Esta historia la republicaré y continuaré más adelante. Lo siento, pero tengo mejores nuevas ideas. **

**Ya saben, reviews, comentarios, PM... lo que quieran. **

**Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
